Überstunden
by YuryJulian
Summary: Der Captain der zehnten Division ist verschwunden und sein VizeCaptain ist nun leider gezwungen die ganze Arbeit allein zu machen.


_**Disclaimer: **Alle Rechte gehören Tite Kubo und Geld bekomme ich keines. _

_**Widmung:** Für Samusa, auch als Dank für die tolle Woche in Schwerin und als kleines Trostpflaster, weil ich mit so vielen anderen Geschichten vor mich hin trödel, die sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. _

_**Challenge Voraussetzung: **Hitsu is verschwunden und Matsu dreht durch, weil sie jetzt tatsächlich ihre Arbeit machen muss (und sie vermisst ihren kleinen knuddelcaptain XD)_

_Anm: Taichou Captain_

_Fukutaichou Vize-Captain_

**Überstunden**

by YuryJulian

Gegen Mittag machte sich Matsumoto endlich auf und verließ ihr gemütliches Bett. Vielleicht hätte sie am Vorabend nicht ganz so lange mit Kira feiern sollen. Aber wie oft hatte man denn schon Geburtstag? Okay, es war weder ihr noch Kiras Geburtstag gewesen, aber feiern konnte man dennoch.

Seltsam, dass ihr Taichou sie noch nicht persönlich zur Arbeit abgeholt hatte. Ihr Wecker zeigte bereits halb eins an und selbst da sollte Hitsugaya bemerkt haben, dass Matsumoto wohl nicht von allein aus dem Bett kam.

Gähnend und streckend rutschte sie aus den weichen Kissen und schlurfte unter die Dusche. Kein Tag ohne vorher ausgiebig zu duschen. Sobald das erledigt war, zog sie ihre Uniform an, legte das Abzeichen, das sie als Fukutaichou kennzeichnete, an und begab sich in die zehnte Division, wo sie mit offenen Mund stehen blieb. Hitsugaya war nicht in seinem Büro! „Taichou?", fragte sie zaghaft in die Leere des Raumes. Hm..., vielleicht sollte sie es in einem der angrenzenden Räumen versuchen oder aber er unterwies ihre Leute gerade in einigen Übungen. Genau, das würde es sein. Sie wollte gerade nach draußen zum Übungsplatz stolzieren, als der fünfte Platz der zehnten Division sie aufhielt. Der Mann kniete vor ihr am Boden nieder und verbeugte sich. „Entschuldigt die Störung, Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

Sie sah aufmerksam auf ihn hinunter, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Irgendwas mit I war es, das wusste sie noch, oder war es E?

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Hitsugaya Taichou für Euch", sagte er unterwürfig und hielt ein kleines Pergament über seinen Kopf, wobei der seinige weiterhin zu Boden sah.

Eine Nachricht von ihrem Taichou? Sie nahm den Brief und scheuchte den Mann, dessen Namen ganz sicher mit einem G anfing, davon. Matsumoto ging in ihr Büro, setzte sich gemütlich auf die Couch und begann den Brief zu lesen.

„WAAAAASSS?", rief sie auf, als sie zu der Stelle kam, die ihr sagte, dass Hitsugaya für eine Woche nicht da sein würde und sie die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen hatte. „Das kann er doch nicht machen!" Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam in Richtung Schreibtisch, der mit Papierarbeit nur so überfüllt war. Nein, das war sicherlich alles nur ein ganz böser Scherz!

Schluckend las sie den Brief zur Sicherheit noch ein zweites Mal.

_Guten Morgen Schlafmütze, _

_ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute nicht pünktlich im Büro sein würdest und habe das hier bereits am Vorabend geschrieben. Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß bei Kiras Geburtstag, denn die kommende Woche wirst du arbeiten müssen. Ich bin von Yamamoto Taichou mit einem Spezialauftrag versehen worden und werde dafür eine Woche nicht da sein. Kümmere dich in der Zeit bitte um die zehnte Division und den anfallenden Papierkram. Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. _

_Hitsugaya Toushirou Taichou_

_P. S: Solltest du Probleme mit dem Wachbleiben haben, so befindet sich noch ausreichend Kaffee im Büro. Kuchiki Taichou wird Mitte der Woche vorbei kommen, um sich die erledigten Unterlagen abzuholen. Sollte es also Probleme geben, kannst du dich auch an ihn wenden. _

_P.P.S: Ruf mich nicht an! _

Er hatte ihr wirklich geglaubt gehabt, es handle sich um Kiras Geburtstag und fragte nicht einmal nach. Hoffentlich lag nicht gerade heute eine Geburtstagskarte auf dem Tisch des Vize-Captains der dritten Division. Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Um was für einen speziellen Auftrag mochte es sich nur dabei handeln, dass ihr Taichou für eine ganze Woche weg war. Vielleicht würde er Hilfe benötigen und sie war nun hier zurück geblieben. Ein weiterer schwerer Seufzer entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie sah zu dem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte nicht wirklich große Lust sich um den Berg an Arbeit zu kümmern, der da auf dem Tisch wartete und im hellen Sonnenlicht lag, der durch das Fenster in den Raum fiel.

Hitsugayas Brief flog achtlos in die nächste Ecke und geknickt ließ sich Matsumoto am Schreibtisch nieder. Dann sollte sie am besten anfangen, wenn ausgerechnet Kuchiki Taichou ihr Wachhund war. Das hatte ihr Taichou sicherlich mit Absicht gemacht, um gleich ihrer Faulheit vorzubeugen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich unbedingt all diese Sachen erledigt haben. Wieso vertraute er ihr nicht mehr und ließ Ukitake Taichou einfach ein Auge auf sie werfen. Gut, der lag seit dem gestrigen Tag mit einer fiesen Erkältung im Bett, aber er konnte ihr dadurch nicht auf die Finger gucken. Kuchiki Taichou hingegen war bekannt für seine kalte Ader und im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen Captain wusste man nie, woran man bei diesem Mann war. Das war ganz und gar schlau von Hitsugaya.

Dennoch, es konnte nicht schaden, wenn sie es langsam angehen ließ. Also, ganz oben mit dem Stapel anfangen und gemütlich hindurch arbeiten. Matsumotos Plan schien perfekt, wäre da nicht die kleine Unlust in ihr drinnen, die bereits beim vierten Formular ihr den Dienst versagte und mit Vorschlägen für Alternativbeschäftigungen kam. Eigentlich war es ja Mittag und da sollte man zum Essen gehen, anstatt hier im Büro zu sitzen, wo keine frische Luft her kam und ... schon war Matsumoto Rangiku draußen an der frischen Luft, um sich ein leckeres Mittagessen zu gönnen.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem sie etwas länger war, als gewollt, da Yachiru mit ihrem Taichou im selben Restaurant gewesen sind wie sie und sie sich unterhalten hatten, gönnte sie sich noch ein leckeres Eis und schlenderte durch die Gasse mit den kleinen Geschäftsständen. Ein Blumenhändler erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Aaahhh, sind die schön!", schwärmte sie vor einem Strauß herrlich riechender Blumen.

„Sie sind wirklich wundervoll, nicht wahr?", fragte der Blumenhändler sie freundlich anlächelnd.

„Genau das Richtige für unser tristes Büro!", fand Matsumoto und kaufte ihn kurzerhand. Nun hatte sie jedoch ein weiteres Problem: Sie brauchte eine Vase. Ihr nächster Weg führte sie zu einem Keramikhändler, nur dort fand sie nichts, das ihr besonders geeignet erschien, um als Vase in ihr Büro einziehen zu dürfen und sie ging weiter zu einem anderen Händler.

Matsumoto brachte auf die Weise den halben Nachmittag herum und traf ziemlich spät wieder in der zehnten Division ein. Sie schickte die Männer zu einem Konditionstraining auf das Übungsgelände, damit vor dem Büro Ruhe herrschte, wenn sie nun weiter machen sollte mit dem Papierkram und stellte die Vase mit ihrem duftenden Blumenstrauß vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Ah, jetzt sieht es hier doch viel freundlicher und gemütlicher aus."

Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch und wollte gerade mit dem sechsten Formular an diesem Tag anfangen, als die Tür aufging und sich Kuchiki Byakuya räuspernd bemerkbar machte.

Matsumoto war wie der Blitz aufgestanden und neben Kuchiki aufgetaucht. Begrüßend klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Kuchiki Taichou, willkommen", sagte sie freundlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht wie als würde sie einen alten Freund begrüßen. „Kann ich dir Tee anbieten, oder möchtest du ein Glas Sake. Ich glaube ich habe in meinem Raum nebenan noch eine ungeöffnete Flasche stehen."

Der Captain der sechsten Division ließ sich äußerlich nicht anmerken, was er von dem Vorschlag hielt und räusperte sich stattdessen erneut. „Du weißt nicht, warum ich hier bin?", fragte er daraufhin.

„Oh, doch, doch, aber ich kann doch nicht so unhöflich sein und dir nichts anbieten, wenn du schon den weiten Weg hierher machst", plapperte Matsumoto weiterhin gut gelaunt vor sich hin.

Kuchiki sah sie kurz an, dann trat er an den Schreibtisch. „Ist das hier die Arbeit von heute?" Er zeigte auf den großen Stapel.

„Äh, also eigentlich ist es das, was ich noch machen muss", sagte Matsumoto peinlich berührt. „Ich hinke ein klein wenig hinterher, aber keine Sorge, das geht alles ratzfatz, sobald ich erst einmal drinnen bin."

Ihre Versicherung schien Kuchiki Byakuya nicht zu überzeugen. Er nahm stattdessen ihren anderen Stapel, der mehr als Anhäufung einzelner Blätter zu bezeichnen war und sah ihn durch. „Ich komme morgen wieder", sagte er kühl und wandte sich um. Mit wehendem Schal verließ er das Büro und ließ eine verwirrte Matsumoto zurück.

„Morgen?" Wieso wollte er morgen schon wieder kommen? Suchend glitt ihr Blick über den Fußboden. Wo hatte sie den Brief ihres Taichous nur hingeworfen. Ah, da war er. Sie nahm das Pergament in ihre Hand und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. „Da steht er kommt Mitte der Woche vorbei, um die Unterlagen abzuholen!", rief sie empört in dem leeren Raum. Was hatte der also hier zu suchen gehabt?

Schneller als schnell hatte Matsumoto wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen, aber statt sich an ihre Arbeit zu machen, griff sie zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer, die sie bereits auswendig kannte. Es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal, dann: „Hallo?"

„Taichouuuuuuuu♫", säuselte Matsumoto zuckerlieb ins Telefon.

„Matsumoto?", kam es genervt am anderen Ende der Leitung zurück. „Ich hätte es wohl groß schreiben sollen, dass du mich nicht anrufen sollst."

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich gelesen und ich hab es wirklich versucht, aber Kuchiki Taichou war eben hier und das obwohl du sagtest, er würde nur einmal vorbei kommen um die fertigen Unterlagen abzuholen."

„Und darum rufst du mich an?" Hitsugaya klang nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Natürlich! Soll ich mir etwa alles gefallen lassen, obwohl du mein Captain bist? Er will morgen erneut vorbei kommen und ich fühle mich hier irgendwie beobachtet, wenn er ständig vorbei sieht. Wieso macht er das? Taichou, sag ihm, er soll erst am letzten Tag vorbei kommen, um die fertige Arbeit abzuholen. Das reicht doch!"

„Weißt du", begann Hitsugaya, nachdem er schwer aufgeseufzt hatte. „Ich denke es ist eine ganz gute Sache, wenn Kuchiki Taichou regelmäßig nach dir sieht. So läufst du nicht Gefahr, dass dir die Arbeit über den Kopf wächst, oder du etwas vergisst."

„Taichou!", empörte sich Matsumoto, aber sie wusste bereits, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

„Mach deine Arbeit, ich habe selbst zu tun." Und das nächste was Matsumoto aus dem Hörer hörte, war nichts mehr. Ihr Captain hatte das Gespräch unterbrochen.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das hier war sicherlich nur eine Probe. Sie musste sich beweisen und wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, suchte man sicherlich nach einem neuen Posten für sie... oder war es genau das? Ihre Fähigkeiten als Fukutaichou wurden angezweifelt und nun musste sie diese beweisen? Wieso sonst wurde ihr Captain für eine ganze Woche weg geschickt und ausgerechnet Kuchiki Byakuya kam ständig vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen. Bestimmt hatte sich Hitsugaya bei der letzten Bewertung seines Vize-Captians vertan und nun wollte man testen, ob sie wirklich so schlecht war. Genau so wird es sein, redete sie sich ein und machte sich mit Eifer an die Arbeit.

Eine Stunde später schwirrte ihr bereits der Kopf und sie war froh, als es erneut klopfte. Sie konnte kurz von den Unterlagen aufsehen. „Jaha", rief sie fröhlich, obwohl sie sich gar nicht mehr so fröhlich fühlte.

Die Tür schob zur Seite und herein trat Kira. „Kann ich stören?"

„Oh, du doch immer, komm rein, komm rein!", forderte sie ihn mit einer eifrigen Handbewegung auf. „Ich hab Sake nebenan, willst du?"

„Uhm, ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut ist. Es ist zwar schon recht spät, aber nach dem gestrigen Abend. Weißt du, ich habe immer noch einen ziemlichen Kater", gestand er, als er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ach was, das beste Mittel gegen einen Kater ist erneutes Trinken! Ich hole den Sake und zwei Becher, mach es dir auf der Couch bequem", instruierte Matsumoto und stürmte nach nebenan. Die Arbeit und der drohende Besuch von Kuchiki Kira waren bereits vergessen.

Kira konnte gegen diese Frau einfach nicht ankommen und setzte sich auf die Couch, wo kurze Zeit später zwei Becher mit Sake vor ihm auf den Tisch standen.

„Dann erzähl mal, was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Matsumoto, die wie immer so unbeschwert und fröhlich wirkte wie nie.

Kira griff in eine Tasche und holte eine Karte hervor. „Die habe ich von Hitsugaya Taichou bekommen."

Matsumoto konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste los lachen. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Ich sagte ihm, wir würden deinen Geburtstag feiern und anscheinend hat er das geglaubt."

Dem Fukutaichou der dritten Division war das jedoch sehr unangenehm. „Durch Hitsugaya Taichou dachten das nun auch einige andere und", er verstummte und starrte auf den Inhalt in seinem Becher. „Heute Abend soll eine Geburtstagsfeier mir zu Ehren stattfinden. Niemanden scheint aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich nun das zweite Mal in diesem Jahr Geburtstag habe."

Matsumoto klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Ach, mach dir nichts draus, ich besorge dir auch ein schönes Geschenk." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Was möchtest du denn?"

Kiras Gesicht war mit Entsetzen gefüllt. „Aber, Rangiku-San, wie soll ich das denn erklären? Was ist, wenn jemand fragt?"

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Es gibt schließlich verschiedene Kalender und nach dem Chinesischem hast du eben heute Geburtstag", sagte Matsumoto ohne viel zu überlegen und prostete ihm zu, ehe sie ihren Becher Sake in einem Zug leerte. Unter der Voraussetzung war es durchaus möglich heute erneut Geburtstag zu haben. Soviel Kira wusste gab es niemanden innerhalb der Soul Society, der genauer Bescheid wusste über die verschiedenartigen Kalender und er konnte mit dieser Ausrede durchaus erfolgreich sein. „Gut, dann auf meinen Geburtstag!"

„Kampai!", rief Matsumoto, die ihre Becher bereits zum zweiten Mal füllte und gar nicht mehr aufhören musste mit trinken, schließlich gingen sie beide gemeinsam zu der anberaumten Geburtstagsfeier von Kira.

Irgendwer räusperte sich in ihrer Umgebung und das gerade da, wo sie so schön von einem herrlich, duftenden Schaumbad träumte. Matsumoto schlug zwinkernd die Augen auf und erblickte schemenhaft die Gestalt des Captains der sechsten Division. „Wah? Ist denn schon wieder Morgen?", nuschelte sie verschlafen und benebelt vom Restalkohol in ihrem Blut.

„Genaugenommen ist es bereits Mittag", sagte die emotionslose Stimme von Kuchiki.

„Wirklich?", nuschelte Matsumoto ungläubig vor sich hin. „Und was machst du in meiner Wohnung?"

„Deiner Wohnung?" Wäre Kuchiki Hitsugaya, hätte sich jetzt seine Augenbraue zuckend nach oben bewegt, so aber erfolgte äußerlich keine Reaktion. „Hitsugaya Taichou vergaß anscheinend zu erwähnen, dass euer Büro neuerdings dir als Behausung dient, Matsumoto Fukutaichou."

Matsumoto richtete sich sofort auf und sah sich um. Sie war tatsächlich im Büro der zehnten Division und nicht bei sich zu Hause. „Seltsam, ich war mir sicher gestern Abend nach der Party zu mir gegangen zu sein." Dann realisierte sie, wie sie hier vor einem Captain aussehen musste und sprang kreischend auf. „Meine HAARE! Ich bin völlig unfrisiert und schminken muss ich mich auch noch!" Sie zischte an Kuchiki vorbei in eines der angrenzenden Badezimmer des Hauptquartieres der zehnten Division und hinterließ lediglich einen Luftzug, der den Schal des Captains der sechsten Division flattern ließ.

Während sie sich zurecht machte, ging er zum Schreibtisch und fand diesen nur unmerklich verändert vom Vortag vor. Der Stapel mit der noch zu tuenden Arbeit, war nicht wirklich kleiner geworden, sondern im Gegenteil größer, nachdem er die neuesten Unterlagen dazu legte und der erledigte... nun, der war nicht wirklich der Rede wert. Es gab bisher noch nichts, das er mitnehmen konnte, um es in dem Archiv der Soul Society ablegen zu lassen.

„Tada! Jetzt kann ich mich sehen lassen!", verkündete Matsumoto, die sich an der Tür in Pose stellte und nun frisch und munter war.

„Wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe die neuen Unterlagen dazu gelegt. Morgen Mittag werde ich zur selben Zeit wieder kommen. Bis dahin sollte etwas mehr erledigt sein, als es heute war", sagte er kalt wie immer und ging an ihr vorbei.

Matsumoto zog eine Schnute. Der Typ war doch echt nicht zum aushalten. Wie schaffte es nur Renji bei ihm so ruhig zu bleiben. Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. „Was ist denn das?", rief sie entrüstet aus, als sie den nun größeren Stapel erblickte. „Das kann doch unmöglich... na warte!" Schon griff sie erneut zum Telefon.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", kam die genervte Stimme Hitsugayas am anderen Ende nach dem zweiten Klingeln. Neuer Rekord, dachte Matsumoto bei sich, er wurde immer schneller im Antworten.

„Taichouuuuu♪", quengelte sie in das Telefon.

„Ja?" Er wirkte nicht wirklich begeistert, erneut von ihr angerufen zu werden.

„Kuchiki Taichou hat mir viel mehr Arbeit mitgebracht, als ich jemals schaffen kann und ich soll das alles bis morgen Mittag fertig haben. Das schaffe ich doch niiiiiieeeemmmaaallllss!"

„Wirst du aber", sagte Hitsugaya mehr genervt als mitleidig.

„Aber Taichou!"

„Nichts aber, ich hab das auch immer geschafft und soviel ist es nie. Man muss es nur machen. Wenn du es liegen lässt und dich amüsierst, kann es ja nichts werden", sagte Hitsugaya und konnte den Vorwurf in seiner Stimme nicht mehr dämmen.

„Du wirst ihn nicht anrufen und ihn bitten, mich für ein paar klitzekleine Tage in Ruhe zu lassen?", bat sie ihn.

„Nein, ich habe selbst genug zu tun", sagte er.

„Nicht mal für eine Stunde?"

„Nein."

„Taichou, was ist das für ein Auftrag, den dir Yamamoto Taichou gegeben hat?", fragte sie neugierig nach. Ihr schlanker Zeigefinger wickelte sich um das Telefonkabel.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, ist geheim."

„Ach komm schon, mir kannst du doch vertrauen."

„Tut mir Leid, absolute Geheimhaltung. Ich erzähle dir davon, wenn ich zurück bin. Mach den Papierkram!" Das waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er auflegte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Matsumoto noch auf den Telefonhörer, ehe sie ihn auf die Gabel zurück legte und sich wenig motiviert dem Papierstapel widmete. Es half wohl alles nichts. Wenn sie das hier überleben wollte, musste sie in den sauren Apfel beißen und ausnahmsweise nach der Pfeife von Kuchiki Byakuya tanzen. Dabei hätte es längst Zeit sein müssen für einen kleinen Shoppingtrip durch die Boutiquen.

Als Kuchiki am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag zur zehnten Division kam, staunte er nicht schlecht. Matsumoto hatte wirklich viel getan und den gesamten Stapel bewältigt. Allerdings war sie dieses Mal nicht fröhlich und begrüßte ihn mit keinem Lächeln. Stattdessen murrte sie rum und war kurz angebunden. Er legte ihr einen neuen Stapel Arbeit hin und ging ohne weitere Worte.

Grummelnd betrachtete Matsumoto den Papierberg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es wurde irgendwie jeden Tag mehr und war schon wieder kurz davor ihren Taichou anzurufen, doch der würde ihr nicht helfen. Das war ihr mittlerweile klar. Sie schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche und machte sich einen starken Kaffee. Um alles zu schaffen, hatte sie die halbe Nacht durchgemacht. Irgendwie ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass Hitsugaya das nicht mitbekam. Er dachte sicherlich wie alle anderen auch, dass sie nie etwas schaffte und immer nur faul war. Das war jedoch nicht richtig. Wenn es sein musste, konnte sie wirklich etwas leisten und war Kuchiki nicht tief in seinem Innern überrascht gewesen, dass sie alles fertig hatte? Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, so war sie sicher, ihn beeindruckt zu haben.

Dennoch, irgendwie fehlte ihr bereits ihr Knuddeltaichou. Der hätte sie nicht mit einem leisen Räuspern auf der Couch geweckt, sondern lautstark nach ihr gerufen. So konnte man ihn wenigstens nicht überhören und er brachte ihr nicht gleich stapelweise die Arbeit. Was für ein verdammter Geheimauftrag war das nur, auf den ihn Yamamoto Taichou geschickt hatte? Nebenbei sollte sie sich vielleicht auch etwas mehr um die Leute aus der Division kümmern. Das Konditionstraining konnte sie unmöglich heute erneut durchführen lassen, da sie sie schon am Vortag über den Platz gejagt hatte.

Nachdenklich saß sie am Schreibtisch und starrte in den blauen Himmel hinaus, der ihr einen Hinweis geben sollte, wie das Training der Gruppe am besten aussehen sollte, während sie ihren Papierkram machte. Irgendwie würde sie das schon noch überstehen und einige Trainingsmethoden sollte sie ebenfalls aus dem Ärmel hervor zaubern können, um ihre Jungs zu beschäftigen. Es waren schließlich nur noch vier Tage, bis ihr Taichou endlich wieder da sein würde und ihr helfenderweise unter die Arme greifen wird. Bis dahin musste es möglich sein, Kuchiki Taichou zu überleben.

Innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage machte Matsumoto Rangiku eine für ihre Division merkwürdige Verwandlung durch. Aus der sonst so fröhlichen und leichtfertigen Frau wurde ein pflichtbewusster Fukutaichou, der sich um seinen Papierkram genauso gewissenhaft kümmerte wie um das Training der Truppe. Einige tuschelten bereits, dass Kuchiki Taichou sie wohl mit Gewalt zu der Wandlung getrieben hatte. Außerdem war sie leicht reizbar und zischte jeden böse an, der ihr nur ein Wort zuviel sagte.

Keinem entgingen die regelmäßigen Besuche des Captains der sechsten Division und die immer größer werdenden Papier berge, die er mitbrachte. Wie durch Zauberhand aber schaffte es Matsumoto immer, sie alle zu erledigen, auch wenn einige davon zur sechsten Division gehörten und nicht zur zehnten. Sie beschwerte sich ihm gegenüber nicht, sondern tat, was man ihr sagte. Erschöpft schlief sie Abend für Abend gleich im Büro, um am nächsten Morgen schnell mit der Arbeit wieder beginnen zu können.

Obwohl völlig erschöpft, wachte sie sofort auf, als sie die Tür des Büros hörte, wie sie zur Seite geschoben wurde. Matsumoto rechnete damit, erneut Kuchiki Byakuya zu sehen, doch es war jemand um die Hälfte kleiner als der Captain der sechsten Division. Ihr Blick erhellte sich und schon stürzte sie auf den Neunankömmling um ihn zu drücken und zu knuddeln. „Taichou! Mein Taichou ist wieder da! Endlich!♥" Sie freute sich so sehr und rieb ihre Wange an der seinen. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen in was für eine Hölle ich die letzte Woche geraten bin!"

Hitsugaya, der damit zu tun hatte ausreichend Luft zu bekommen, bei der stürmischen Umarmung, versuchte sich irgendwie von seinem Fukutaichou zu befreien. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich habe es begriffen", sagte er und drückte sie von sich. Endlich konnte er ausreichend durch atmen.

Mit strahlenden Augen blickte sie ihn an und wirkte unendlich erleichtert.

„Was?", fragte er, als ihn dieser Blick zu sehr auf die Nerven ging.

„Mein Taichou ist wieder da!", freute sich Matsumoto erneut. „Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken bringen? Tee? Kaffee? Kuchen?"

Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue und musterte seinen Fukutaichou. „Matsumoto", begann er.

„Ja, Taichou?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus", befahl er ihr.

„Wie?"

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich brauche dich heute nicht, du kannst frei haben."

Matsumotos Augen wurde immer größer und sie wäre ihm beinahe wieder um den Hals gefallen, doch sein ausgestreckter Arm verhinderte dies. „Lass es lieber! Kuchiki Taichou hat mir einen ausführlichen Bericht zukommen lassen und sich für deine Mithilfe bei seiner Papierarbeit bedankt. Renji Abarai ist derzeitig in der realen Welt und er hatte selbst Probleme alles zu bewältigen."

„Öh, was? Warum hat er das nicht gesagt?"

Hitsugaya zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Willst du doch hier bleiben und mir bei der Arbeit helfen?"

„Bin schon weg, Taichou", sagte sie, nun endlich wieder fröhlich und beschwingt und war schon auf dem Weg hinaus, als sie sich erneut herum drehte. „Taichou?"

„Hmh?", sagte er, als er sich einige der Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch durch sah.

„Was war das jetzt für ein geheimer Auftrag, zu dem dich Yamamoto Taichou geschickt hatte?" Ihre Neugier darüber war noch immer nicht befriedigt worden.

Hitsugaya blickte auf und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich sollte Urlaub machen und mir war verboten worden zu keiner Seele der Soul Society Kontakt zu haben. Er meinte, es wäre nötig gewesen, dass ich mich ausruhe. Da ich das aber nicht freiwillig getan hätte, hat er mich unter dem Schein eines Geheimauftrages in die reale Welt geschickt."

Matsumoto klappte der Mund auf. Ihr Taichou war zwangsbeurlaubt worden und durfte sich eine Woche lang gehen lassen? „Du hast mir keine Karte geschickt?", beschwerte sich Matsumoto kleinlaut.

„Doch, habe ich. Ist sie noch nicht da?"

Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie seit Tagen nicht mehr bei sich zu Hause war. „Äh, ich geh dann mal. Frohes Arbeiten." Sie huschte auf den Flur raus und zog die Tür zu. Erleichtert seufzte sie durch. Endlich war er wieder da und sie musste nicht mehr alles allein erledigen. Diesen freien Tag hatte sie sich wirklich verdient. Schnell ging sie nach Hause und sah als erstes in ihrem Briefkasten nach, wo tatsächlich eine Karte von ihrem Taichou war, der ihr Grüße aus dem Urlaub sandte und sich mehrmals dafür entschuldigte, dass er diesen Auftrag hatte annehmen müssen und viel lieber in der Soul Society bei ihr sein würde. Glücklich drückte sie die Karte an ihre Brust. Hitsugaya hatte diesen Urlaub bekommen, um sich zu erholen, doch stattdessen war er mit einem schlechten Gewissen jeden Tag in der realen Welt gewandelt, weil er sie ganz allein mit der Arbeit gelassen hatte und tat am Telefon ständig, als wäre es ihm egal. Irgendwo war er ziemlich süß und nun endlich wieder da, um sie vor weiteren Überstunden durch zusätzliche Arbeit aus anderen Divisionen zu bewahren.

ENDE

written: 12.08.06


End file.
